1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to translating apparatuses and methods, and to recording media used therewith. In particular, the present invention relates to a translating apparatus and a translating method which enable, for example, a smooth conversation between two users speaking in different languages, and to a recording medium used with the apparatus and the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A speech translation system is known as a tool for enabling communication between users speaking in different languages such as Japanese and English. In this speech translation system, speech in Japanese is recognized, and the result of the speech recognition is translated into English and is output as synthesized speech, and speech in English is recognized, and the result of the speech recognition is translated into Japanese and is output as synthesized speech. Accordingly, the English-speaking user can hear in English speech from the Japanese-speaking user, while the Japanese speaking user can hear in Japanese speech from the English-speaking user, whereby both users can have a conversation and understand each other.
The above-described speech translation system cannot always perform accurate translation. When accurate translation is not performed, it may be difficult for both users to have a smooth conversation.